Central Command
Central Command is in charge of the defense of the Dominion of Rubrum. Its center is at Akademeia, where the army commanders plan for the ongoing campaigns. Some of the armaments developed by the Central Command's Armory Guilds are available for purchase at the Armory section of Akademeia. Central Command is represented by commandant Suzuhisa Higato in the Consortium of Eight. During free time the player can go to the Central Command briefing room to start the next storyline mission without spending all the hours. Rubicus ;Cal. XV, 432 RG Establishment of Dominion Central Command Before simmering crises began erupting into full-scale wars, a government must establish a department specializing in military affairs. However, the Chancellor of Akademeia's greatest obligation was the cultivation of Agito, and his responsibilities as headmaster took precedence over his duties as head-of-state. Thus, without a proper leader in position, the dominion's military organization was extremely fragile. To alleviate this problem, the dominion formed a new division—Central Command—to take Akademeia's place in directing the army. All military responsibility shifted from the chancellor to this new department, headed by the newly appointed commandant. Not only did Central Command receive total command of the dominion legions, but it also assumed responsibility for all logistical issues as well, such as the mobilization of troops and the development of new armaments. By establishing Central Command, the Rubrum Army was able to deploy troops and engage enemies with more speed and efficiency. However, it also meant that Agito Cadets now existed separately from the legions and only joined the army for field training. ;Cal. XXX, 512 RG Establishment of the Armory Guilds Peace descended upon Orience with the ratification of the Pax Codex, but the document was unable to assuage tensions between the four Crystal-States. Sensing this serenity might be short-lived, Central Command and the Akademeia administration worked together to establish the Armory Guild for the purpose of strengthening their military. As the name would imply, the guild existed to develop new equipment for the dominion legions, and its first objective was to craft Potions and other sanative supplies. Later, in the year 533, part of the guild began working exclusively in developing accessories and other gear. The administration designed this branch as the Second Armory Guild in order to distinguish it from the guild responsible for crafting supplies. The Second Armory Guild's accessories amplified the user's magic faculties, and legions outfitted with the newly developed equipment saw a vast improvement in their firepower. Some time later, Central Command pushed for the creation of a Third Armory Guild to design equipment for chocobos and a Fourth to develop dominion dreadnoughts. After war broke out in 842, a Fifth and Sixth Armory Guild emerged to create and manufacture weapons and gear for the legionaries and the cadets, respectively. Story In 432 the dominion government established a department specializing in military affairs: Central Command, as the chancellor's obligation was to cultivate Agito, and his responsibilities as headmaster took precedence over his duties as head-of-state. Central Command replaced Akademeia in directing the army and was headed by the newly appointed commandant. Central Command took command of the dominion legions, and assumed responsibility for logistical issues and the development of new armaments. Agito Cadets now existed separately from the legions, and only joined the army for field training. Once Marshal Cid Aulstyne had seized the throne to Milites Empire, skirmishes began erupting between the empire and the dominion in border cities and villages. The aggression intensified gradually until the imperial army razed a dominion village in 841. The Dominion Central Command deployed a task force to assault an imperial city in retaliation. All believed the dispute would continue escalating, but a White Tiger l'Cie appeared near the border—and, fearing a clash between l'Cie, the leaders of both armies quieted their troops. As Milites attacks Akademeia in 842, Rubrum forces organize to defend the capital. The empire deploys crystal jammers cutting the dominion forces off the Vermilion Bird Crystal, rendering them vulnerable. In a top secret mission Archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia's personal squad of cadets who can wield magic independent of the Crystal are deployed to take out the jammers. Central Command receives word of this in the last second and the class is late in being connected to Operation HQ. Arecia receives word that one of her cadets, Ace, wishes to have a communicator delivered to him by Izana Kunagiri of the Rubrum legions, and allows for Izana to be deployed for this mission. Izana carries out his objective but and he and his chocobo perish in the battle. Arecia's cadets destroy the jammers and drive a White Tiger Secundus l'Cie from Akademeia, securing victory for Rubrum, but the dominion loses all other areas to the empire. The commandant of the army, Suzuhisa Higato, confronts Arecia as her Sorcery Division has no authority to deploy army units, but she rebuffs him, saying she had the chancellor's support. Although the Agito Cadets and military forces usually do not mix, this changes when it becomes clear the empire wants to steal the dominion's Vermilion Bird Crystal, and the cadets are sent out to the battlefield. Some object, saying the Central Command is too liberal in interpreting the Will of the Crystal. However, in an unusual turn of events, the Vermilion Bird Crystal also deploys its Primus l'Cie, Zhuyu Voghfau Byot, to aid the Rubrum military, although he is quick to posit he only heeds orders from the Crystal, not from the Central Command. After reclaiming the Rubrum Region, the united forces of Agito Cadets, Rubrum legionaries, the forces of the Kingdom of Concordia and Zhuyu storm to take back Togoreth from the empire, but as Milites deploys the White Tiger Primus l'Cie Nimbus, the entire area is obliterated when Zhuyu and Nimbus cross swords. Class Zero is considered crucial for the next mission in Iscah, and Central Command deploys decoy cadets to ensure the class's victory. Iscah is liberated, and Central Command's next step is to halt the empire's production of armaments. Central Command is keen to gather intelligence on Milites, but receives so much false intel they fail to put together a clear picture of the happenings in the empire, as the imperial counterintelligence agency is more competent than Central Command had anticipated. The Condordian royal army proposes a joint offensive against the strategically located North Togoreth town of Mi-Go. Central Command is tempted, but the commandant is reluctant to reveal the dominion's strategies to the kingdom. Thus Rubrum accepts the proposition with the condition that all legionaries and cadets participating in the mission refrain from using magic or from performing special squad maneuvers. Thanks to the assistance of its Concordian allies, Rubrum crushes the Militesi forces and reclaims Mi-Go. It becomes clear that the empire's new magitek armor would revolutionize the way the Crystal-States wage war. Hoping to prevent Milites from gaining the upper hand, Dominion Central Command devises a plan to dispatch a cadet task force to destroy the facility responsible for producing the new MA model. With assistance from Dominion Intel, Class Zero infiltrates the imperial capital and destroys the prototype MA. The cadets are met with a White Tiger l'Cie, Nimbus, who nearly obliterates them before Concordia's Queen Andoria invokes the Fabula Pact, forcing an armistice. The cadets' commanding officer Kurasame Susaya explains to the cadets that Rubrum didn't have a good enough excuse to refuse the empire's ceasefire terms, as the offer came before the cadets succeeded on their mission. The Central Command is plotting behind Dr. Arecia's back to discover what she and Class Zero's true gambit is, and the commandant manipulates Machina Kunagiri of Class Zero into becoming his informant using his insecurities, his enrage over his brother's death, as well as his affection to his friend and fellow cadet Rem Tokimiya, to sway him. The chancellor convenes with the other leaders of Orience's Crystal-States at the imperial capital of Ingram for armistice talks, but all discussions of peace are halted when Queen Andoria of Concordia is assassinated. The Consortium of Eight determines the ceasefire over, and that war against the empire would resume immediately. The chancellor and his entourage retreat to the dominion, but dominion officials are unable to make contact with all units stationed in imperial territory, some of whom are left in the dark of the ceasefire's end. Among the units left behind are the cadets of Class Zero. When the cadets' COMM begins working again Kurasame sends an airship to pick the cadets up from the Jubanla Region. The King of Concordia, who had schemed to overthrow Andoria, assumes control of the kingdom and allies with the empire to retaliate against the Dominion of Rubrum for their supposed role in Andoria's death. Thus the Azure Dragon Crystal falls into Militesi hands. The dominion must now wage war on two fronts. News spread that Class Zero had assassinated the queen and attempted to assassinate the marshal as per dominion orders due to Rubrum's dissatisfaction of the truce conditions. As the situation appears gloomy the Consortium of Eight is called. The provost, cadetmaster and commandant blame the Class Zero cadets, whom they deem to have gone rogue. Arecia finds the accusations ludicrous, and the chancellor interrupts the argument by telling the others the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie, Lady Caetuna, is willing to use Verboten Eidolons against the Militesi-Concordia coalition lest they try to invade Rubrum, shocking everyone. The legionary numbers have dwindled and morale has diminished as there are not enough troops to send backup to every unit in need. Many wonder if they have a chance in the upcoming battle as the dominion is greatly outnumbered. Rubrum launches a campaign to crush the imperial army at Eibon Region and fortify its Concordian border before its enemies can combine their forces. Having also deployed troops along its Militesi border, however, the dominion has no reserve units to spare, which leads Central Command to order Class Zero to participate in the operation. Eibon Region is successfully conquered. Central Command prepares for the upcoming showdown against joint Militesi-Concordian forces by reclaiming the Meroë Region. The plan is to send Class Zero with Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, and send all Rubrum legionaries, and the rest of the Akademeia cadets and trainees, to form a wall on the Militesi border. Central Command deploys nearly 300,000 legionaries to the border—approximately 80% of the entire army. Kurasame is to take part in this force and the plan is for Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon to annihilate the imperials. Two l'Cie taking part in Rubrum's military operations simultaneously is unheard of, and many see it as a sign of the dominion's desperation. While Class Zero and Lord Zhuyu secure victory on the eastern front, the western front is not doing as well and the dominion forces are being forced to retreat. Class Zero is recalled as reinforcements to destroy the empire's crystal jammer allowing for Lady Caetuna to begin summoning Alexander for which Kurasame and the other cadets give their lives to complete the summoning. Alexander obliterates the Militesi forces, and Caetuna enters crystal stasis. Rubrum emerges victorious but at a heavy price. To keep up with the momentum Central Command launches an attack on Concordia, but underestimates the kingdom's counteroffensive and Rubrum forces are forced to retreat from the provincial capital with little backup available. Unwilling to give up, the dominion launches a new offensive on the kingdom, this time better prepared, and invades both Roshana and Rama. As the legions march on the kingdom's capital of Mahamayuri the kingdom capitulates. Able to focus its forces on the empire, Rubrum begins an all-out invasion, conquering Cetme and Azurr Districts before storming the imperial capital. as marshal Cid Aulstyne retreats the White Peristylium falls and Orience is united under the banner of the Vermilion Bird. The dominion's victory celebrations are short as Tempus Finis commences and the Rursus appear to lay waste to the people of Orience. Zhuyu falls to the Rursus while defending the Vermilion Peristylium, and Concordia is said to have fallen to the Rursus. As Class Zero returns to Akademeia they find the Central Command and the Consortium of Eight members gone, the command now headed by Naghi Minatsuchi, an Agito Cadet from Class Ninth. The Central Command gathers intel on Cid having headed to Pandæmonium, the Land of Judgment that is said to appear at the end of the world, and Class Zero strives to follow him. Class Zero's efforts stall Tempus Finis, but as the light of the Vermilion Bird Crystal fades, it is unknown what becomes of Rubrum and its governing systems afterward. Shop SPP Post A man at the Central Command room in Akademeia will sell Class Zero items in exchange for SPP. SPP is earned by accepting support personnel during missions. The shop gains more stock as the player earns special bounties. Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy Type-0